LO APRENDI DE TI
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: COMO LO DICE EL TITULO "LO APRENDI DE TI"...


_SHUGO CHARA._

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE…

IKUTO APARECERÁ DE NUEVO EN LA VIDA DE AMU, ANTES COMO SU NOVIO SECRETO Y AMIGO DE SU HERMANO Y AHORA COMO SU SENSEI…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A&amp;I.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Titulo: Lo aprendí de ti.

_Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A&amp;I.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amu se levantaba otro día más que debía asistir a la escuela, hoy tenia música y conocería al sensei suplente, todos estaban en el salón esperando al sensei…

— Amu-chii ¿Cómo será el nuevo sensei? Espero que sea muy guapo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Yaya? —dijo Amu…

— Son las hormonas—dijo Rima—ya tenemos 15 años, y de seguro el profesor es un viejo verde y baboso, no te hagas ilusiones, aquí no hay ningún sensei que este bueno y que valga la pena, ni los compañeros, que decepción…

Los chicos la miraban sin poder creer lo que decía la chica…

— En eso tienes razón—dijo fríamente Amu—no hay tíos buenos…

— ¿Y Tadase? — dijo con malicia Yaya.

—Etto… mmm…—nerviosa—cállate Yaya, él ya no me importa, solo lo utilice para olvidarme de alguien más, pero no resulto, no después de que me rechazo…

—Alguien le dijo que no a la gran Amu Hinamori—dijo Saaya— ¡que sorpresa! Claro, él te rechazo porque es mío…

Comenzó a reír, pero cuando iba pasando Rima le puso el pie e hizo que se cayera… Todos reían…

—Me las pagaran—dijo enfurecida.

—Anda… deja de molestarnos—dijo Amu seria—si quieres quédate con Tadase, total a mi me interesa alguien más…

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta,

— A Hinamori-san le gusta alguien más—era el comentario de toda la clase.

Saaya salió del salón y al mismo tiempo volvió corriendo…

—El sensei…—respira—el sensei es guapísimo, está muy lindo… Esta mejor que Tadase…

Pero no se dio cuenta de que él estaba escuchándola junto a Tadase…

—Srta. Por favor, tome asiento y no sea tan expresiva con cosas como esta en mi presencia, no son de mi agrado y menos de una niña…

Todos comenzaron a reír, acepto Amu, se divertía en silencio, no podía perder su máscara de frialdad…

Tadase pasó a su lado y ni la miro, Saaya se desespero y fue a tras de el cómo perrito faldero pidiéndole disculpas…

—Bueno… todos a sus lugares, vamos a comenzar la clase de hoy, me presento, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto y seré su nuevo sensei de música, hasta que regrese el titular… ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunto Saaya.

— ¿Ya estas de ofrecida? —pregunto Amu inexpresiva.

—Srtas. Por favor, estamos en una institución no se permiten estas cosas, tengo 21 años, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada y preguntas que no sea personales…

—UH… Saaya fue rechazada—dijo Amu burlándose— ¿Ya sabes lo que se siente? El sensei no estará en tu lista como Tadase.

—¡oh! —Todos reían.

Ikuto la miraba asombrado…

—Srta. No haga eso comentarios—dijo— creo que la conozco, ¿me diría su nombre?

Ella rodo los ojos…

—Hinamori Amu, sensei es un gusto conocerlo—le sonreía seductoramente que Ikuto se sonrojo…

Al notarlo todos comenzaron a reír, dejando al sensei sin palabras, mientras pensaba en voz alta "esta chica, la conozco de algún lado".

—Claro que no—dijo Amu—Nos conocimos recién, rechazo a Saaya, siempre hace lo mismo y le aseguro que lo seguirá hasta terminar en su cama, tiene que cuidarse sensei, aquí todos la tienen en su lista acepto Nagihiko que tiene buen gusto y sale con Rima.

Entonces se abre la puerta y entra un hombre rubio, alto, muy guapo, todos se paran, mientras que Amu se queda en el asiento mirándolo…

—Tsukasa—dijo Amu, pero Ikuto la escucho.

—Buenos días chicos—dijo sonriendo—disculpe Tsukiyomi por interrumpir su clase, tengo que hablar con una alumna, Hinamori Amu… Alguien la busca.

—Claro—dijo—Srta. Valla.

Ella se paro y se abrazo al hombre que tenía en frente, dejando a todos con la boca abierta…

— ¿Quién me busca? —Pregunto— ¿Es algo importante?

— Souma Kukai—dijo serio, dejando de abrazarla— No sé si es importante o no para ti…

— ¡Kukai está aquí! —los ojos le brillaban—No sabía que volvería de Francia… Lo tengo que ver…

Salió rápido llevándose al aire a Tsukasa…

—Y ¿A mí me dice regalada? —dijo Saaya—Ahora anda detrás de un futbolista famoso, además del director.

Cuando los amigos de Amu estaban por defenderla se asombraron por la persona que hablo…

—Está equivocada Srta. Saaya—dijo serio—Souma Kukai, es el hermano de Hinamori, ella viene de París aunque sea de Japón, ya la recuerdo, ella es muy talentosa.

— ¿Ud. Viene de Paris? —dijo Saaya.

—Si… estudie en el mismo colegio de Amu—dijo sonriendo, como si recordara algo—Kukai fue mi compañero, un gran amigo y mi cuñado.

—¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?—dijeron.

—Entonces, ¿Conoció a Amu desde pequeña? —pregunto Yaya—Además de ser amigo de Kukai, a Yaya le agrada el sensei…

—Sí, pero no fuimos buenos amigos, por el carácter de Hinamori—dijo volviendo a estar serio—En vez de hablar, solo discutíamos…pero comencemos con la clase…

Golpearon la puerta y entro Amu con Kukai…

—Tsukiyomi, tanto tiempo… ¡No lo puedo creer! Cuando Amu me dijo que estabas dando clases en su curso.

— ¿Así que no se acordaba de mi? —Ikuto la miro burlándose de Amu.

— Es imposible olvidar a un idiota—dijo cortante.

Ella solo paso a su asiento y la mayoría se abalanzó a Kukai, incluyendo a Saaya, pero Amu reacciono a tiempo agarrándola de los pelos.

—Saaya, con mi hermanito no, no lo tocaras, no puedes mirarlo, ni mencionar su nombre, espero que te quede claro—dijo con un aura asesina.

—Sigue igual—dijo Ikuto con una gotita clásica de anime— ¡No ha cambiado en nada!

—Si—dice Kukai— ¡Te ignora como siempre!

—Ya… —dijo Amu, y amenazo a Saaya—Utau se enojara mucho, así que Saaya, no te metas con mi hermano o conocerás a la hermana de tu querido sensei y no te gustara esa experiencia.

— Ya Amu—dijo Kukai—Deja a esa niña…

Amu sonrió de oreja a oreja burlándose de Saaya…

—Como digas hermanito, después de todo es solo una niña—dijo sonriendo que dejo asombrado a todos menos a sus amigos, Tadase comenzó a babear al verla—No eres el tipo de "mujer" que le gustan a mi hermano, Saaya, con él no te metas que no te perdonare…

— Todos comentaban en los pasillos que en el instituto Seiyo "hay un nuevo y sexy profesor de música llamado Tsukiyomi Ikuto"… — se burlo Kukai — bueno Utau me espera en casa, ¿podrías llevar a mi hermanita a mi casa a la salida?

—Oh… Kukai, Yo quiero que vengas a buscarme tu…

—Lo siento Amu-chan, pero no puedo, ahora debo ir a ver a mamá nos vemos—dijo y le sonrió levantando el pulgar a Ikuto, que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro, sin entender lo que le pasaba— ¡CUENTO CONTIGO, TSUKIYOMI!

Después le llego un mensaje que decía "Ahora es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies… Kukai"… Al terminar de leerlo se quedo aun más sorprendido y se sonrojo mirando a Amu…

— ¿Qué pasa, sensei? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? —dijo con su clásica actitud cool…

—Es una cara muy bonita para que tengas un mono—Amu se sonrojo, el sonrió de medio lado—pero tal vez si los tengas…

Allí se enojo… Ya se las pagaría más tarde, algo se le ocurriría pero Tsukiyomi se iba a enterar de quien era Hinamori Amu…

—Bueno… Comencemos la clase, hoy como es nuestra primera clase quiero que cada uno se presente, empecemos…

La clase terminaron y el estaba esperándola con el auto a fuera, ella apareció rodeada de chicos con corazoncito en los ojos, paso al lado y no lo miro…

—Amu, vamos—dijo serio.

—No gracias, Ikuto—dijo sonriendo—Pero me iré caminando con mis amigos.

—No señorita, su hermano dijo que yo la llevara a su casa—dijo sonriendo.

La tomo de la mano y la hizo subir… Arranco el auto y se fueron, mientras Yaya miraba con una mirada cómplice a Rima…

Después de manejar unas cuadras lejos de la escuela el auto se detuvo…

— ¿Por qué te detienes Ikuto? Tenemos que ir a la casa de mi hermano—dijo inocentemente, sin entender nada.

—Siempre me ignorabas cuando me acercaba a ti, después desapareciste y no supe nada mas de ti, pero ahora ya no podrás escapar, pequeña…—le dijo con una voz que le erizo la piel de la joven—Ahora ya no escaparas, serás para mi, te lo dije una vez, solo mía, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie, no compartiré con nadie lo que es mío…

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás loco, yo no quiero nada contigo—dijo mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Con Tsukasa si? —dijo enojado.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Amu—Eso no te interesa.

—Claro que si me interesa y mucho—dijo mirándola— ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—No me interesa—dijo Amu.

—Me escucharas lo mismo—dijo él.

—No quiero escucharte Ikuto—dijo enojada.

—Me dio celos cuando vi que lo abrazabas, me enfade al ver que te hacia la que no me recordabas, me desespera ver que esos niños te desean, me enfurece pensar que alguien te pudo tocar, que alguien te hizo el amor y que no fui yo, que alguien probo esos labios que en escondidas fueron míos, que alguien llego mas allá que yo, que alguien te quito lo que era mío, aquello que me dijiste que me pertenecía solo a mí, no soporto pensar que alguien se robo tu virginidad, que alguien se hizo enloquecer de placer… Pero solo necesito que sepas esto, TE AMO HINAMORI AMU, YO TE AMO, TE AMO TANTO QUE ESPERE POR TI, quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿Me lo permitirás, Amu?

—Ikuto… No hables mas-dijo tapándole la boca con sus manos—Calla, por favor que no aguanto más…

—Entonces pequeña, cállame tú — Quedo completamente helada.

— ¿Por qué apareces de nuevo en mi vida? ¿No te vasto revolcarte con esa zorra? —Dijo llorando— la que estaba en tu cama esa tarde y tu durmiendo, ¿Qué te sorprende que haya querido escapar y no verte más?

—No sé de qué me hablas Amu…—dijo confundido. —Solo desapareciste una tarde con tu madre y no supe nada más de ti, no pasó nada con esa mujer, me pusieron algo en la bebida, era una trampa en la que caímos tan fácilmente, recuerdas que la rechace y te elegí a ti, confía en mí, tu hermano lo sabe y por eso me ayudo en esta…

— ¿Me dices la verdad? —dijo llorando…

—Claro que si… Yo solo te amo a ti, ¿dime como te lo puedo demostrar? Dime que tengo que hacer para que me creas que eres la única que deseo y amo…

—Ikuto—se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa—Te amo, nadie me toco, solo soy tuya, te lo dije una vez, siempre que nos escondíamos, te lo dije siempre, yo te amo, quiero ser tuya, solo tuya Ikuto, la única manera de que vuelva contigo es que me hagas el amor, te deseo tanto, hazme el amor esta noche… Antes era una niña y no querías dañarme, solo tenía 12 años, esta noche quiero dormir en tus brazos, ¡mejor no me dejes dormir! Y Hazme tuya toda la noche…

— ¿Desde cuándo eres una pervertida? —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo aprendí de ti, Ikuto…—se besaron.

—Amu… ¿Dime, que paso con Tadase? —dijo celosísimo.

— ¿De verdad lo quieres saber? —dijo divirtiéndose por la cara que cambiaba de Ikuto.

—Si—dijo mirando para otro lado.

—mmm… Nunca me hizo nada que yo no quisiera hacer. —rio silenciosamente al notar lo celoso que podía llegar a ponerse Ikuto—Además, nosotros no somos nada, la relaciones entre profesor y alumna están prohibidas… IKUTO-SENSEI…

Fue como un balde de agua fría para él, se quedo pensativo, sin saber que hacer hasta que llego un recuerdo a su mente la puerta del salón se abría, entraba Tsukasa, el director del instituto Seiyo buscando a SU Amu, ella al verlo llegar y preguntar por ella se emocionaba hasta el punto de abrazarlo y parecer que no quería despegarse de su lado, mientras que a él se le hervía la sangre de rabia y unos enfermizos celos que trataba de ocultar, pero que se calmaron cuando escucho que Kukai la buscaba, quedándose más tranquilo.

— ¿También te gusta Tsukasa? —dijo cerrando mas los puños…

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! —dijo mostrando una emoción fingida—Además es muy lindo…

— ¿Si? ¡Te parece muy lindo! —Dijo sin pensarlo— ¡Qué bien por ti, Amu!

—mmm… ¡Que es esto! ¿Podría ser que Ikuto Tsukiyomi este celoso? ¿Una vez más?—dijo burlándose—Unos enfermizos celos, infundado por ser celosísimo… No tener remedio y…

—Ya… Basta… Estoy celoso… ¿Contenta?—dijo enojado.

—mmm… No lo suficiente, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así—dijo sonriéndole, para mostrar una carita triste y decirle—Ikuto sensei, ¿Qué puedo hacer para qué no esté celoso?

— ¿Q-Qué intentas hacer, Amu? —Dijo él por la cercanía— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Muchas cosas que solo tú puedes darme—dijo sensualmente.

Se acercó aun mas, señal de peligro, ella poso su cabeza en el pecho de Ikuto…

—Sensei, tu corazón late muy rápido—dijo ella— ¿Late así de rápido por mi?

—Sí, si Amu… Late solo por ti… Y no solo mi corazón… Mi cuerpo entero reacciona ante tu cercanía, ya no se qué hacer ni que decir, pero te necesito tanto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A&amp;I.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikuto reía al recordar lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a su nueva casa, no podía creerlo, había comenzado a llover, al salir del auto tanto él como Amu se habían empapado, corrieron para entrar a casa de Ikuto, pero con lo que no contaron es que se resbalaron y ella cayó sobre él, ya no solo estaban empapados del agua de la lluvia, también estaban cubiertos de barro y los dos reían sin sentido… Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, Amu se estaba bañando en su baño, él había elegido bañarse en otra habitación, recordar la caída de ambos y a una vecina escandalizada al verlos en la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, más gracioso fue ver la cara de aquella mujer al verlos besarse y las cosas que pensaban hacer, si aquella mujer se hubiese imaginado se escandalizaría aun mas, para que recordar la cara de aquella persona si podría construir recuerdos más deliciosos con la chica que seguramente estaba desnuda en su ducha, mientras que el agua le recorría su cuerpo y pensar que podría ser él que estuviese recorriendo su cuerpo… Y no solo eso, estar en ella, ser solo uno…

—Para estos pensamientos Tsukiyomi…. —se dijo.

Pero su deseo era más fuerte, el amor tampoco se oponía a lo que estaba experimentando y la lujuria lo incitaba a seguir, entrar a ese baño y hacerlo, tantas cosas podría hacer con Amu…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A&amp;I.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikuto le llevaba una toalla para Amu, había recordado que no tenia toallas limpias en su cuarto de baño y también tenía que prestarle una de sus camisas porque la ropa que los dos habían usado ese día, toda estaba mojada y con barro…

—Amu, te traje toallas limpias y una camisa, porque no tienes ropa limpia ¿O prefieres andar sin ropa? Yo no tengo problema gatita…

— ¡HENTAI! —Le grito Amu, abriendo un poco la puerta y quitándole las cosas que le llevaba para que ella se vistiera aunque sea solo un poco y le cerró la puerta en las narices, él no podía dejar de reírse junto a la puerta, aunque ella estaba enojada y sonrojada, no podía ocultar que le encantaba aquel sonido de la sonrisa de Ikuto y se quedo en silencio apreciando aquel sonido que hace tiempo que no escuchaba, ya no recordaba si alguna vez lo escucho reír así saber que podría ser por estar junto a él, eso la hacía más feliz.

Mientras Ikuto dejaba de reír y se alejaba de su baño, Amu se terminaba de bañar, se dispuso a secarse y a vestirse con la camisa que le había dejado SU sensei o Neko-hentai.

Después de haberse vestido, tomo la ropa sucia y se dispuso a salir para poder lavar la ropa, Ikuto ya le había dicho en donde se encontraba la lavadora, se sentía un poco rara, solo llevaba puesta una camisa y sin nada abajo, debía apurarse y así la ropa se secaría pronto, podría irse a casa y evitaría que su hermano se enfadara con ella. Amu estaba muy nerviosa, él no aparecía por ningún lado, se inclino un poco para poder poner su ropa en la lavadora y fue entonces que sintió como una mano le recorría uno de los muslos y se dirigía hacia su intimidad, suspiro reprimiendo un gemido cuando Ikuto, desde atrás toco su clítoris, ella se agarro fuerte de la lavadora con la respiración entrecortada.

—Ikuto… ¿Qué haces?

—mmm… Solo admiro la vista, eres tan hermosa…

— ¿Solo admirar? Creo que… ah… haces más que eso…

—No eras eso lo que querías…—dijo sonriendo contra su piel. —Además… Ya quiero estar en ti…

—Pervertido…

—Eso no puedo negarlo…—rio divertido…— Se que es una de las cosas que más te gusta de mi…

Amu rio divertida, Ikuto lamio la piel de ella y la sonrisa de ella se transformo en un gemido de placer. Él subió sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos acariciando a ambos con sus dedos, pego su cuerpo al de ella haciendo que se percate de su erección…

— ¿Sabes lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi?

—No…

—Dije… "yo me encargare de bajarles los humo"… Pero… Quien me conquisto fuiste tú, quizás sea porque desde que te vi, desde ese mismo instante, sentí que te quería para mi, que sería capaz de amarte a pesar de todo… Y ahora… Estoy a tus pies, deseándote tanto, esperando a por ti, deseando sentirme en ti…

Mientras hablaba, él levanto a Amu e hizo que se sentara en la lavadora, llenándola de besos y desabrochando cada botón de la camisa, besando sus pechos y abrazándola, recorrió su cuerpo hasta su entre pierna en donde separo lentamente las piernas de la chica, acariciando su intimidad Amu grito cuando sintió como Ikuto introducía su lengua en su entrada. Las penetraciones de la lengua masculina hicieron efecto rápidamente en ella, haciéndola humedecer más de lo que ya estaba. Ikuto se deleito con el sabor de su chica, llenándose de ella, Amu volvió a acariciar el cabello azulado del chico, arqueando la espalda por tanto placer. Ikuto se separo lentamente de ella y finalmente metió un dedo en la vagina de la chica, haciéndola gemir al instante. Penetro con cuidado su cavidad, preparándola para recibirlo lo mejor posible. Necesitaba que en verdad estuviera bastante húmeda, su cavidad era algo angosta y su miembro muy ancho para ella. Se enorgulleció al reconocer eso. Sintió como un líquido cálido salía de la chica, había alcanzado el orgasmo.

—Te quiero en mi cama… Aquí no…

Ikuto sonrió, Amu se sentía excitada, que no se percato cuando Ikuto la tomo en sus brazos, encendió la lavadora y la subió por las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación, la recostó en su cama, la observo y se quito la camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones, cuando la miro, sonrió al ver el sonrojo que tenia ella en su rosto y sus piernas entreabiertas, quiso seguir con sus caricias, así se puso entre sus piernas sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, sintiendo una mano traviesa que tocaba por encima de sus bóxer…

—Ah… Amu… ¿Qué haces?

—Nada… —dijo con fingida inocencia.

Amu subió un poco más la mano y la metió por debajo del bóxer, tocando el erecto miembro de él, haciéndolo gemir y suspirar, ambos estaban sudados y jadeando, esperando por más, sentirse él uno al otro lo era todo en ese momento. Ikuto cayó a la cama, permitiéndole a ella tomar el control y así, Amu le quito el bóxer tirándolo en alguna parte de la habitación. Suspiro profundamente cuando los labios de la chica rozaron su erección. Se apoyo con los antebrazos y observo lo que su traviesa compañía hacia con su miembro. Amu beso tiernamente la punta del erecto pene de él, para luego empezar a lamerlo con timidez, finalmente se lo metió entre la boca. Siguió succionando fuertemente la erección del chico, deleitándose a sí misma y al muchacho. De repente, Ikuto la detuvo, obligándole a mirarle a la cara, la chica sonrió al verlo. Subió hasta sus labios besándolo con suavidad. Rieron cómplices de su acto intimo y ella se coloco arriba de él, besándolo y haciendo que ambos se tocaran sus cuerpos, Ikuto se movió para quedar arriba de ella relamiéndose los labios ante lo que veían sus ojos, nunca se lo habría imaginado pero mataría por poder verlo de nuevo y esperaba poder hacerlo desde ese día para siempre porque para él, ella era suya y de nadie más, no podrían quitársela, de eso se encargaría él, ya tenía todo listo para no volver a repetir los errores del pasado y cada segundo en los que contemplaba ese cuerpo, se sentía afortunado de poder ser el único que pudo ver aquello y así seria hasta el día de su muerte…Muy despacio se coloco en la entrada de la intimidad de ella, gozando de un pequeño rose que simulaba penetraciones que estimulaban su clítoris haciéndola gemir más fuerte y desesperándola…

—Ah… Ikuto…—Gimió ella. — ¿Qué haces?

—Nada gatita…—dijo siguiendo. —Solo te devuelvo el favor.

—Por favor…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Amu?

—A ti, por favor… Ah…

— ¡Uau, tan preparada estas! —dijo asombrado al tocar la intimidad de ella…

Amu se sonrojo ante tal comentario, Ikuto finalmente metió un dedo en la vagina de la chica, haciéndola gemir al instante. Penetro con cuidado su cavidad, preparándola para recibirlo lo mejor posible. Necesitaba que en verdad estuviera bastante húmeda, su cavidad era algo angosta y su miembro muy ancho para ella. Se enorgulleció al reconocer eso. Amu gimió casi a gritos, ella no lograba entender qué demonios le pasaba, pero le gustaba que la tratara con delicadeza. El chico la obligo a flexionar sus rodillas y abrir las piernas con cuidado. Se coloco en la entrada de ella y empezó a introducirse con cuidado de no hacerle sufrir más de lo necesario. Amu se aferro a él, tratando de apaciguar las lágrimas. Ikuto sintió como la chica clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y mojaba su hombro derecho, donde ocultaba su rostro. Estaba llorando. Ikuto la miro lleno de preocupación, ella le sonrió mientras él seguía adentrándose lo más que podía en el interior de ella. Amu volvió hacer una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Quieres que pare? —pregunto aun preocupado.

—No… Solo tengo que acostumbrarme… Ah…—gimió sintiéndose extrañamente bien ante su unión…

Ikuto gimió, como un gruñido desde el fondo de su ser.

—Ya… Estoy bien…

— ¿Segura?

Ella hizo un gesto positivo, Ikuto empezó a moverse despacio, aumentando el ritmo de a poco, viendo los gesto de ella, sus gemidos y sus jadeos, Pronto empezó a hacer las envestidas muchísimo más rápidas, arrebatando gemidos más fuertes de los labios de la peli rosa. Amu le acompaño en el movimiento hasta que logro sentir un delicioso orgasmo. Pero él aun no llegaba. Ikuto salió de ella, cambiando de posiciones. El muchacho se acostó en la cama y ella se le coloco encima, metiendo el erecto pene del Ikuto en su húmeda vagina. Dio un suspiro placentero cuando al fin lo tuvo dentro. Empezó a moverse lentamente, sosteniéndose de los hombros del chico. Abrió lentamente los ojos después de sentir las manos de Ikuto sobre sus caderas, dándole fuerza. Podía ver los azules ojos de él en la penumbra nocturna, viéndole de una forma diferente a como siempre lo había hecho. Cariño, lujuria, amor, deseo. Eran demasiadas cosas para una sola mirada, pero Ikuto lo podía todo para ella. Para ella, Ikuto lo era todo. De repente se detuvo y le sonrió…

— ¡Te amo!

— ¿De verdad? —dijo asombrado, después de todo lo que había pasado ese día…

—Sí, te amo… eso no lo dudes nunca. —dijo agachándose para besarlo una vez más…

Amu miro hacia abajo, y reanudo las penetraciones. Suspiro cuando volvió a sentir como entraba y salía el miembro del muchacho. Se sonrojo de forma diferente a las anteriores, llena de felicidad. Una felicidad increíble la invadía totalmente. Ikuto sonrío al ver su rostro y la forma en la que le miraba; comenzó a acompañarla en el movimiento. Gimiendo los dos, se sentó en la cama, para mayor comodidad de ella. La forma tan placentera y llena de ternura con la que el chico entraba y salía de ella, la unión dulce de sus labios y el ambiente eran la combinación perfecta para sentirse completa. Se pertenecían desde siempre y siempre lo supieron. Pronto sintió que el interior de la muchacha abrasaba su miembro, la beso amortiguando un grito por parte de ella y el suyo propio. Salió de ella exhausto, acostándose a su lado.

—Te amo…

—Yo también, te amo…—dijo ella sonriendo.

Ambos se besaron, Ikuto sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Estas cansada?

—Un poco… ¿Por qué?

—Necesito escucharte gritar mi nombre, hacerte mía es algo único, como un vicio, te necesito otra vez y creo que siempre querré mas de ti… Esto no es solo follar, yo te hago el amor…

— ¿Follar? ¡Qué pervertido que es sensei! —Él sonrió.

—No…

— ¿No qué?

—Cuando estemos solos no me llames sensei, solo dime Ikuto.

—Está bien…—ella sonrió— ¿Y bien?

Ya sabía a lo que ella se refería y sonrió…

—¿Quieres más?

—De ti… Siempre…Además—sonrió mirando el reloj despertador de la mesa de luz—Apenas van a ser las cinco de la tarde…

Ambos rieron, Amu lo miro pensativa, según las normas de la institución, entre ellos no podía haber ninguna relación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Amu? —Pregunto él, al ver el rostro de preocupación que tenia la joven.

—Es solo que, para la institución, lo nuestro está prohibido… Y eso…

—No tienes de que preocuparte, es verdad que como alumna-profesor que somos no podemos tener nada, pero lo nuestro es de mucho mas antes de que esto pasara, además tengo el permiso de tu hermano…

Amu se sonrojo… Kukai, se había olvidado de su hermano…

— ¡Mi hermano! Me olvide de él… Me va a matar y si se entera que tu y yo… Que nosotros… Pues ya sabes…

—No te preocupes, él sabe que estas aquí y creo que si no vino a buscarte es porque sabe que ya no eres una niña, antes nos escondíamos, pero cuando termines el colegio nos casamos…

— ¿QUÉ? —Dijo Amu sorprendida.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo mientras abría el cajón de la mesita de luz, sacando de una cajita azul…—Amu… ¿quieres ser mi novia, mi amante, prometida, futura esposa y el amor de mi vida?

—Claro que si…—dijo emocionada, viendo el anillo de compromiso.

Ikuto le coloco el anillo sonriendo, se besaron una vez más…

—Hoy te quedaras en mi casa… Aun sigue lloviendo. ¿O quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Mi madre se enfadara…

—No, no te preocupes, antes de que viniéramos a mi casa hable con tu madre y con Kukai, ellos saben todo…

— ¿Todo? —dijo sonrojada. — ¿Incluso que hicimos el amor?

—Eso no… Pero supongo que se lo imaginan…—Ikuto rio divertido.

— ¡IKUTO! No es divertido… Me van a matar…

—Claro que no… ¿sabías que cuando tenías 12, hable con tu madre para pedirle que te dejara salir conmigo? Ella lo sabía, Kukai y Utau también… En ese momento le pedí tu mano y como sabia que te sentirías extraña, decidimos no decirte nada… Además, después te fuiste y…

—Shhhh… Eso ya es pasado… Ahora mismo estamos solo los dos, como debió ser siempre…

Ikuto sonrió, pero el timbre del móvil de Amu sonó…

— ¿Quién será? ¿Y cómo llego mi móvil aquí?

Ikuto sonrió, algunas veces Amu era muy despistada…

—Mientras te bañabas fui por nuestras cosas al auto y las traje a mi habitación… Atiende…

—Son mensajes…—Amu miro su celular y casi se ahoga. Tenía casi cincuenta mensajes de Rima, Yaya y Kukai.

Les conté a tus amigas sobre tú e Ikuto… Me acosaron, torturaron para que les diga porque estaba espiándolos en mi auto con Utau. (Kukai)

Sabemos todo de ti e Ikuto, Kukai nos lo conto… (Yaya)

Amu… ¿Qué paso con Ikuto? ¿Ya lo hicieron? (Rima)

Utau y yo… Queremos un sobrinito… Dile a Ikuto que se tome toda la tarde-noche, tiene nuestro permiso… Mamá quiere muchos nietos… Pueden hacer cositas de adultos… (Kukai)

Amu cuéntanos como es ese novio secreto tuyo… nunca imagine que ese hombre fuera tu prometido… ¿Cuándo te casas? (Yaya)

Yaya y yo queremos sobrinitos, esmérate… Si ya lo hicieron… Háganlo una vez más y luego nos cuentas… (Rima)

Yaya quiere detalles… Y muchos sobrinitos… Esmérate mujer. (Yaya)

¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? (Rima y Yaya)

Piensa en lo lindo que seria que mi hijo tenga un primito para jugar… (Kukai)

Sigue esmerándote, no interrumpiremos más… (Rima)

Como estos mensajes había muchos más, Amu se sonrojo y le hizo leer los mensajes a Ikuto… Quien también tenía su móvil en la mano y se lo paso para que viera el mensaje de Utau…

Mamá y papá también quieren un nieto mas… Esmérate hermanito. (Utau)

Amu estaba roja de la vergüenza, todos sabían que ella e Ikuto lo hicieron…

—No te preocupes, creo que tienen razón en algunas cosas…—Ikuto sonrió…— ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo? Porque tenemos permiso, TARDE-NOHE…

Amu se sonrojo más y así ambos rieron, su familia y amigos tenían algunas ideas locas… Se volvieron a besar, Ikuto se separo de la chica, obligándola a ponerse boca abajo, alzando levemente las caderas. Se coloco detrás de ella y comenzó a lamer su cavidad una vez más. Amu dio un pequeño respingo y grito placenteramente. Se sorprendió de que Ikuto no la callara y la excito mas al oírse a ella misma extasiada por un placer único, Tsukiyomi dejo sus penetraciones con su lengua para ahora meter uno de sus dedos en la humedad de la chica. Amu apretó las sabanas, ese hombre quería matarla de placer, definitivamente. Inconscientemente, la chica alzo un poco mas sus caderas, pidiéndole más. Ikuto sonrío con satisfacción y saco su dedo de ella. Ikuto limpio sus dedos con su lengua. Amu le miro de reojo, esperando a que el chico volviera a penetrarla fuertemente. Y así fue. Ikuto volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, en verdad quería hacerla gritar su nombre en placer. Los gemidos se reanudaron, dentro de poco se convirtieron en gritos. Los senos de la chica subían y bajaban al compás de las envestidas de él. Amu tenía una sonrisa en el rostro casi tatuada, al igual que Ikuto. La chica se sostuvo de las sabanas al sentir un nuevo orgasmo… Pero podía sentir que Ikuto aun no llegaba al final, así que tendría que aguantar una o dos rondas más. Ikuto volvió a aumentar la velocidad después de que la vagina de la chica dejo de abrazarle deliciosamente, escuchando como ambos gemían y gritaban de tanta excitación y placer.

—Argh…—Gruño placenteramente.

Ikuto se dejo caer sobre la espalda de la chica delicadamente, aun penetrándola con fuerza. Amu empezó a gemir más rápido y fuerte, diciendo su nombre. Los oídos de Ikuto festejaron su cometido, hasta que un fuerte grito salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, llegando al final de su propia locura. Amu sonrió complacida totalmente con todo lo ocurrido. El chico empujo hacia adentro unas tres veces más y se dejo correr en ella. Ambos se dejaron caer en el colchón con la respiración agitada a más no poder. Amu sentía la respiración entrecortada de Ikuto sobre su espalda, acariciándole gentilmente la nuca.

—Uau…—dijo Amu, totalmente en blanco.

— ¿Te gusto? —cuestiono él…

—mmm… ¿Gustarme? No… Me encanto y espero que se repita…

—Señorita Hinamori…—rio divertido. —Es usted insaciable y muy traviesa.

—Y eso es lo que más adoras de mi…—Dijo Amu sonriendo con él.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Amu? —pregunto Ikuto con voz suave y llena de preocupación.

—Bien. Muy bien follada... —Dijo sonrojada.

—Srta. Hinamori… Tiene una boca muy sucia y es una pervertida…—Dijo pareciendo ofendido pero Amu pudo ver un poco de diversión y admiración en su voz.

—Eso lo aprendí de ti, Ikuto…—dijo Amu sonriendo y besándolo…

* * *

Fin.

* * *

N/A: Hola… Espero que les guste este nuevo OS… Espero que también se pasen por el resto de mis historias y desde ya les comienzo a dar las gracias por leer XD… Realmente espero que les haya gustado y no será lo único que leerán de mi, se los aseguro…

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi.


End file.
